Our Sort of Perfect
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: HG/DM Song FF One Shot to the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran Enjoy xoxo


**One Shot Song FF to 'Perfect'**

 **Enjoy xox**

Draco walked into the library early on saturday morning. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had an assignment due on monday. He thought he would get in early before the best seats were taken. He rounded the corner and was gobsmacked at the beautiful sight he saw before him. He had never noticed how beautiful his study partner was before now.

' _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me'_

Her beautiful brown curls fell into her face as the morning sun shon in through the window. Her curls created shadows against the parchment paper as her quill danced across its surface. He walked over and spoke "Can I sit here?" She looked up and smiled at her regular study partner. "Of course, Draco." Hermione replied.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine'_

They met every other day over the course of the year to share their study space and by Christmas, each was besotted with the other, though they would never admit it to the other. That night they spent together, just talking. They had no christmas plans. Their respective friends had gone home for the break so they were free to be around each other more often.

As the year came to an end, He couldn't imagine his summer without her. Draco invited hermione to share in his holiday plans over the summer. This parents were off to Rome and he was to stay at the family holiday home in Bath.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight'_

He took her down to the lake and finally expressed his feelings for her "Hermione, I love you"

Her eyes glistened with happy tears. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

 _'Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own'_

7th year rolled around. Harry walked onto the carriage to see Draco sharing a seat with Hermione. He yelled at Draco pulling out his wand. Hermione stood in front of him, defending his intentions. Draco looked at her fondly. She would stand for him above all else and it was clear to him what he wanted for their future.

 _'We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
 _Fighting against all odds_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
 _I see my future in your eyes'_

It was Christmas time again, and Draco was finally starting to become accepted by Harry and begrudgingly by Ron. Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her blind folded up to the astronomy tower. When her blindfold was removed magically, Draco was on bent knee infront of her, a ringbox open in his hands.

" Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione shrieked out a yes and he placed the ring on her finger. Two diamonds shouldered by green emeralds and red rubies.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight'_

When they arrived at the manor after their elopement, his parents were not impressed with the match but held a smile on their faces for their son.

In the middle of the night on their first night at the manor as husband and wife, Lucius swooped in and killed Hermione in her sleep. Draco woke to her cold body the next morning and wept, holding her in his arms.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _I have faith in what I see_  
 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_  
 _I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight'_

The End.

xoxo


End file.
